ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Dreams of an Absolution
Story Uranus: Charge! Uranus, a large humanoid robot who resembles a bull, its head having a helmet and horns on the side, is rampaging through the streets. Guts Man charges to meet it, catching it by the horns. Guts Man strains, as Uranus pushes Guts Man forward, his feet digging into the ground. Guts Man is then pushed back, tumbling back. Guts Man: Yikes. And to think I thought GridMan was strong. Eirene: That’s Uranus, the god of the sky. He’s physically the strongest of all the gods. Guts Man: Why is he an Earth style robot if it’s god of the sky? Eirene: Uh, I don’t know. But it is the husband of Terra, goddess of the Earth. Guts Man: Why don’t we call them “he” and “she?” Since they obviously have genders. Uranus: Charge! Uranus charges at Guts Man, who flips over Uranus, catching his horns. Guts Man: Yeah. Thanks for informing me of your attack. Guts Man lifts Uranus overhead tossing Uranus. Uranus lands on its feet, the road breaking with it. Eirene: Terra is the oldest of all the Roman gods, and only listens to it, herself. Uranus serves it, I mean her, not Jupiter. Guts Man: So besides the fact that he’s destroying the city, this battle’s worthless. Uranus: Charge! Uranus charges at Guts Man, as he side steps, extending his leg out, tripping Uranus. Uranus crashes into the ground, as Guts Man grabs him by the legs. Guts Man: Yeah. I got it already. Guts Man twists, as he spins in a circle, lifting Uranus off the ground. Guts Man lets go, as Uranus goes soaring over the city. Guts Man: There goes the god of the sky. Guts Man reverts, as Eirene comes over. Eirene: The fact that you tossed him aside doesn’t ensure his destruction. The durability of the Techadon advanced armor won’t break that easy. Should we go after him? Megaman: Maybe later. Find a way to track down the robots. Jupiter, Terra, whichever. I’m late for something. Megaman runs off, leaving Eirene confused. Eirene: Late for something? But he has no friends, has no social obligations. He barely allows me to tag along. End Scene Megaman is carrying a bouquet of flowers, walking through a graveyard. He arrives at a tombstone by a pond. The names on there are George Smith, Marian Smith, and Roll Smith. Megaman kneels down, putting the flowers down. There is another bouquet there, the flowers in it dead and shriveled. Megaman: Hey Roll. It’s me again. Sorry I’m late, I had a foe to fight. I know I should’ve finished the robot, but I couldn’t miss this. I miss you too much. Voice: (Yawns) Aw. How adorable. You’re actually human. Megaman turns, Mega Buster aimed. A humanoid robot that has brown armor, and a bladed ring going around its torso at an angle, was sitting on a tombstone. Robot: Oh, put that down! You don’t want to desecrate their grave with a battle, do you? Megaman lowers his Buster, his expression in a rage. Megaman: Who are you?! Saturn: I am Saturn. I have been sent to analyze you, find your weakness, and report it back to Terra. Megaman: Doesn’t sound like you agree with it. Saturn: All those guys are so boring! Destroy a hybrid freak, conquer all humanity, blah, blah, blah! I have different ideals, and they involve helping you. Megaman: Why don’t I believe that? Saturn: What if I said I could travel back in time? Say, six years back into the past? Megaman freezes at those words, looking back at the tombstone. The date for Roll’s death is six years back. Megaman: You can take me, back to that day? Saturn: Pfft! As if! No, I had an argument a while back with Terra, and she limited my time control powers. However, she didn’t mess with my space control powers. The ring around Saturn floats off, forming a portal in front of Saturn. A golden human with a glass window on his chest, groaning and in pain. A clock ticking noise occurs, emanating from the golden man. Megaman: What? Saturn: I was able to look back into the past, and learned that your Omnitrix can scan different alien lifeforms. This man, while part human, is part Chronosapien. By unlocking that strand of DNA, you can become an alien that can time travel. You can fix the event for yourself, and save her. Megaman: (Suspicious) What’s in it for you? Saturn: Sticking it to Terra. Megaman sighs, as he activates the Omnitrix. Megaman: Omnitrix, activate scan mode. Megaman points the Mega Buster at the Chronosapien hybrid, releasing a yellow scanning light. Omnitrix: DNA sample acquired. Chronosapien form unlocked. Megaman slaps down the Omnitrix, transforming into Clockwork. His copper skin is instead made of the Mega Tech Armor, being completely blue. A hole is in the center of the armor to reveal the glass window, where the Omnitrix symbol is. He has the Mega Buster for his left hand, and his eyes are light blue. Clock Man: Clock Man! Saturn: (Disappointed) Really? That’s the best name you can come up with? Clock Man’s key spins, as a light blue portal forms at his feet. Clock Man is sucked through the portal, as the Chronosapien tries to get up. Chronosapien: No. Saturn: Oh, you can give it a rest, Jack. The rims of the ring glow with black energy, as the ring flies forward, slashing through Captain Jack. Jack drops, the ticking ceasing. Saturn raises his right arm to draw his ring back, revealing six black eyes in the form of a V engraved into his arm. Six years in the past, Megaman as a human is in the back seat of a minivan with Roll, a young girl with blond hair and wearing a red dress. Their parents are in the front of the car, as Megaman is teasing Roll. Roll: Not true! Kid Megaman: So true! When butterflies fly away, they are then eaten by mailboxes. The mailbox then gains wings and can fly. Roll: Not true! A truck honks, as Clock Man sees an 18 wheel truck heading straight towards them. Time freezes, as the surroundings become black and white. Clock Man walks up, looking at the driver. It’s an average guy, which unsettles Clock Man. Clock Man: I always imagined it to be an evil monster driving this thing. It’s just a guy. Clock Man gets behind his parent’s minivan, and pushes. He pushes it out of the way of the truck. They are further up the road, as Clock Man touches the truck. It starts to slowly unfreeze before the rest of time, as Clock Man walks off onto the sidewalk. Time unfreezes, as the truck drives past, making its turn, no damage done. Megaman’s mom in the car is gasping in panic, while Roll was screaming. Roll: Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Giant car! Kid Megaman: Whoa. It’s gone. Clock Man: It looks like my job is done. Clock Man’s key spins, as the time portal opens. Clock Man’s sucked back up into the future. End Scene Clock Man arrives back in his time period, as he reverts. Megaman gasps as he sees the city in ruins. The skyline is a yellowish orange, as everything is destroyed. The terrain is flat and dry, roads being replaced with dried up soil, as if in a desert. Megaman advances, as eyes glow out of the cracks in the ground. Megaman: What happened here? I wasn’t gone that long, was I? A low growl emanates from the cracks, as Megaman turns, firing. A Trans-Chrono Panthera comes out of the crack, the buster shots bounce off its fur. More come out of the cracks, seemingly being flattened and their shape distorted in the cracks. Megaman: What the? The Panthera pounce at Megaman, as he activates the Omnitrix. The Panthera dog pile him, as a green flash occurs. Rath breaks out, roaring to the sky. His fur is white, as he has blue stripes. He wears the Mega Tech armor, which is missing sleeves, and a blue luchador mask. The Mega Buster is on his left hand, a claw piercing out of it. Savage Man: SAVAGE MAN! Savage Man punches a Panthera with his buster hand, it going flying. The other Panthera pounce, as Savage Man dodges, unleashing a frenzy of attacks on one. The Panthera growls in pain, as it flattens and slips into the cracks, retreating. Savage Man: YEAH, YOU BETTER RUN! SAVAGE MAN WILL EAT YOU ALIVE! A sonic blast occurs, enveloping the area, deafening the Panthera and Savage Man. The Panthera roll along the ground in pain, as Savage Man roars for the source. Savage Man: YOU THINK YOU CAN TAKE ON SAVAGE MAN! WELL LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHIN’ TINY little Holding a sonic cannon is a teenage girl with spiky blond hair, pushed down by a red cap. She’s wearing a red shirt and short shorts. She’s wearing orange sneakers, and looks rugged and serious. She points the cannon at Savage Man again, as he walks towards her, as if in a trance. Savage Man: It’s you, isn’t it? It’s really you. Girl: Look, freak. I don’t know what you are. And I don’t really care. Get lost, (She cocks the cannon) or get another earful. Savage Man growls at her, when she aims the cannon. Savage Man then spins around, catching a Panthera that was jumping over him. Savage Man: LET ME TELL YA SOMETHIN’ ROLL SMITH, DAUGHTER OF GEORGE AND MARIAN SMITH! (Roll gasps at that.) YOU WANT TO THREATEN ME?! Savage Man tosses the Panthera, as she walks up to Roll. He grabs the sonic cannon, lifting to point it right at his face. Savage Man: Then you better be able to follow through. Roll fires the sonic cannon right in his face, Savage Man howling in pain. Savage Man: OH, GOOD LORD! AAAAAAHHHHHHH! I DID NOT EXPECT YOU TO ACTUALLY FIRE! Savage Man stumbles back, turning away. Savage Man reverts, Megaman hunched over. Roll: Who are you? No one left alive knows about my family. Megaman stands up, and turns to face Roll. He’s smiling, and his eyes are watery. Roll gasps, tears beginning to form as well. Roll: John? But, you’re dead. I saw, I saw him tear you apart! Megaman runs over, hugging Roll. Roll is caught off guard, but hugs back, tears forming. Megaman: So many years. You’ve grown into a beautiful young woman. (Megaman breaks away from the hug.) However, what the heck are you wearing?! End Scene Roll leads Megaman to an underground bunker, where refugees were hiding. Megaman: Saturn? Roll: About two years ago, he appeared, leading an army. Even with all our sophisticated technology and weapons, we were powerless against him. He took over, the world in ruins. Everywhere else is like here. He can be anywhere and everywhere. Megaman: And he doesn’t know of this place? Roll: He hasn’t attacked yet. Roll goes over to a woman with green hair, wearing a wood headband, blue blouse and brown pants, who was tending to the wounded. Sal: Roll. You’re back. You found the straggler Miyu detected? Roll: Yeah. I’m, I’m still recovering from it. Sal looks at Megaman, gasping. Sal: Is that, John? But, he Roll: I know. I need to speak with Masa and Colonel. Sal: They’re with Miyu, trying to ascertain Saturn’s location. Roll: Thanks. We’ll talk later. Roll keeps walking, as she leads them pass a curtain. A girl with light blue hair, and a poofy black dress is sitting at a crystal ball. Around her are an elder man with a thin mustache and a pot belly, wearing a blue shirt, green pants and an apron with a fish on it, and a cyborg robot, which has black armor, screw like shoulder pads, and a blue cape. The cyborg also has a claw game style hand, with four claws and a hole down the center. Masa: (Fish man) Well, Roll! Glad you made it back in one piece. Roll: Didn’t Miyu see us coming? Miyu: You were obscured, due to his presence. Megaman: Me? Miyu: You aren’t from this world. Masa: You shaw abaut that? That’s Johnny there! Megaman: My name is Megaman. Colonel walks over, inspecting Megaman. Megaman glares back, as Colonel goes back to Miyu’s side. Colonel: He’s a fighter. That’s all I need to know. Masa: I need a bit more info before casting him out on the line! Who is ya, and what in tarnation is going on?! Megaman: (Sighs) I, I don’t know what’s going on either. But if you guys are fighting, I’ll fight alongside you. Colonel: Then we wait for Saturn to return. He cycles through all the cities on the planet, to ensure that no revolution groups gain too much power. Miyu: Looks like we don’t have to wait too long. It seems like he’s sensed your appearance as well. He’s returned. Colonel: We’ve got an hour or two at best. I’ll rally the troops. Megaman, Roll, with me. End Scene Colonel leads Megaman, Roll and a small battalion of soldiers across the city, heading deeper into the city. Megaman: How do you know he’ll be at that location? Colonel: Miyu is a powerful seer. She’s never been wrong. Whenever we attempt to raid his location, we get there too late. We find evidence that he had fled moments before. Roll: He may have destroyed everything, but he’s just a big coward. Unwilling to fight. Colonel: With some luck, he’ll stick around. And I’m sure he’ll be interested to see you, the mist in the vision. Spherical robots with rings circling them in the pattern of an X hover towards them, the soldiers drawing their blasters. The astdroids fire energy rings at the soldiers, them opening fire on them. The astdroids hover away unharmed, as Trans-Chrono Panthera begin to appear. Megaman: So, sound attacks work the best. Megaman slaps down the Omnitrix, transforming. Megaman: Wolf Woods! Wolf Woods splits his snout, firing sonic howls at the Panthera. They all retreat, as the astdroids pull up higher into the air, out of reach. They continue to fire energy rings, while Wolf Woods deflects them. Colonel’s right arm charges, as a long green energy blade shoots out, piercing through an astdroid. Colonel then spins, slicing through the others. Roll: Excellent shot, Colonel! A swooshing sound occurs, as Roll turns, firing her sonic cannon skyward. A humanoid robot with blue gliding wings dives down at her. LarkMan has blue armor, with a humanoid face. It has a boomerang headpiece, and boomerang styled wrists. LarkMan: Prey acquired! LarkMan dives and grabs Roll, pulling up instantly afterwards. Wolf Woods turns to see, terrified at the sight. Wolf Woods: Roll! Wolf Woods fires a sonic howl, which misses. Wolf Woods reverts, Megaman activating the Omnitrix. Colonel: Megaman! Stop! It’s trying to bait you. Megaman: Let it. I’m not losing her again. Megaman slaps down the Omnitrix, transforming into Hornet Man. Hornet Man takes off after LarkMan, as Colonel sighs. Colonel: Very well. Good luck then. You hold the key to our success. Colonel holds his energy sword out, as the Panthera come back, surrounding the soldiers. Roll is kicking at LarkMan, the hollow sound of metal ringing occurring with each kick. LarkMan: Forget it! There’s nothing that can hurt this free bird! Hornet Man: How about gunk in your wings? LarkMan looks back, as slime shots fly at it. LarkMan drops, as Hornet Man fires a jelly slime string, grabbing Roll. He pulls Roll free, her landing on Hornet Man’s back. Roll: Why are you here?! What about the others?! Hornet Man: Protecting you was my number one priority. Roll: You gave them all a death sentence! Hornet Man: What? LarkMan dives and tackles Hornet Man, him tipping over and Roll falling off. LarkMan dives at Roll, as Hornet Man flies at it. Hornet Man draws his tail blade, slicing LarkMan’s wing off. LarkMan screams, and it spirals out of control. Hornet Man catches Roll in his arms, and lands down in a junkyard. Hornet Man reverts, as Roll pushes Megaman away. Roll: (Sarcastically) Great job there. I’m sure the others appreciate dying! Megaman: Whoa, whoa! What are you talking about? Roll: The only reason Colonel agreed to this mission is because he knew you were strong enough to get them there! None of us are a match for Saturn and his forces, which is why we go solo, to hide instead of fight. Why would you be so stupid to leave them?! Megaman: I couldn’t lose you again! Megaman fires a buster shot, splitting a refrigerator. Megaman then goes over, sitting on the hood of a car. Roll: Again? Megaman: In the past, there was day that a truck was going to hit us. The day we were all going to the pizza fun place. Roll: I remember that. For one moment, it looked like it was going to hit us. Megaman: It did. The incident killed Mom, Dad, you. I had to have this emergency surgery, become this freak to live. Roll: I’m dead? No. You’re the one who’s dead. You died protecting me when Saturn first invaded. Megaman: I went back in time. Saturn gave me the ability, and I prevented that truck from hitting us. I saved you guys, but in return, (He holds his arms out, pointing to the area.) the world is this. I created this because I was selfish, and wanted my little sister back. Roll hugs Megaman, then breaks off. Roll: Then let’s take out Saturn. Make this right. We can fix it, and still be together. Megaman: (Sighs) Right. First thing’s first. We’ll need a ride. Megaman activates and slaps down the Omnitrix. He turns into Jury Rigg, his skin being a dark pink similar to Guts Man. He’s wearing the Mega Tech Armor, and has Megaman’s helmet. His left hand is the Mega Buster, as his tail sticks out of his armor. Turbo Man: Turbo Man! Let’s build! Several tools come out of the blaster head of the Mega Buster, similar to a swiss army knife. Corkscrew, screwdriver, blowtorch, wrench, energy knives. He settles with a power drill, as he works through the junk at a terrifying pace. He then uses the blowtorch to weld them together, creating a go-cart. The tools go back in, as an extendable hand comes out, clenching its fist. Turbo Man: Hop in! Turbo Man hops into the driver’s seat, as Roll jumps onto the back. The engines sputter then roar to life, jetting off. Roll barely holds on as Turbo Man laughs manically, as they ride off. End Scene Saturn: What do you mean you’ve lost sight of him?! Saturn is sitting on a golden throne, as the astdroids hover nervously. Saturn: I’ve dreaded this day, when he made it back to this time. I can handle him, no problem, but if he realizes how to fix this, then my reign is lost! An engine roar echoes, as Saturn stands up. The go cart breaks through the door, swerving to a stop. Turbo Man laughs crazily, as Roll tumbles off, her face green. Roll: Ugh. That was horrible. Turbo Man: That, my dear sister, is a quality ride! Turbo Man reverts, as Megaman fires blaster shots. They hit and destroy the astdroids, then he aims at Saturn. Saturn: Hello there. Megaman: You tricked me, didn’t you? You made me create this world. Saturn: My time powers were cut off and restricted. I was unable to do it myself. Mother Terra, thinking that she is so much better than me, cut off my power. I have now done what the others have been unable to do, kill you. Megaman: I’m not dead. Not yet. Saturn: Oh, silly boy. It’s only, a matter of time now. Megaman slaps down the Omnitrix, transforming. Metal Man: Metal Man! Saturn levitates, firing energy rings at Metal Man. Metal Man spins his metal blade, slicing clean through them. He fires a plasma beam from his eye, which Saturn sends through a portal. Another portal opens, and the attack hits the go cart, detonating it. The shockwave blows Roll away, when Trans-Chrono Panthera corner her. Roll: Nice try. Roll pulls out a blaster, firing a concentrated sonic ray. One Panthera is distorted, as Roll runs and flips over the Panthera, as the others chase after her. Metal Man stretches his arm, the metal blade flying at Saturn. Saturn deflects it with his ring, as he teleports away. Metal Man spins, his arm whipping around and grazing Saturn on the side. Saturn: Agh! Little ingrate! Maybe it’s time to teach you a lesson. Saturn teleports, grabbing Roll who was skillfully handling the Panthera. He floats up, holding her in a choke hold. Metal Man: Roll! Saturn: Now, Megaman. Surrender and bow to me, or she dies. Roll: Don’t listen to him! Destroy him! Saturn: My core contains an unstable amount of dark matter. You destroy me, a black hole will open, sucking her in. Will you risk losing your sister again? Metal Man lowers his arm, as he reverts. Megaman looks solemn, as he looks at Roll. Megaman: I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. Roll: Megaman, don’t! Megaman activates and slaps down the Omnitrix, transforming into Clock Man. Saturn’s eyes widen as he realizes what is happening. Saturn: NO! Clock Man’s key turns, as he falls through the time portal. Roll: Goodbye, brother. A truck honks, as Kid Megaman sees an 18 wheel truck heading straight towards them. Time freezes, as the surroundings become black and white. Clock Man walks up, looking at the driver. It’s just an average guy. Clock Man: I always imagined it to be an evil monster driving this thing. It’s just a guy. Clock Man goes to push the minivan, when a time portal opens. Clock Man 2 appears, as Clock Man 1 is distorted. Clock Man 1: What? Are you me? Clock Man 2: Yes. From after you do this. We have to stop. Clock Man 1: This is the moment I’ve dreamt of for the past six years! To save my family’s life! To say Roll’s life! Clock Man 2: At what cost? I didn’t think about the consequences, what else would happen. We don’t get this armor, the Omnitrix. We can’t protect her later from the threat to come! Clock Man 1: Threat? Clock Man 2: Saturn is using us. He wants this to happen. We can’t play into his hand. Clock Man 1: (Groans) Fine. Are you sure of this? Clock Man 2: No, but it has to be done. The two Clock Men walk off, teleporting away as time unfreezes. The rims of Saturn’s ring glow with black energy, as the ring flies forward, slashing through Captain Jack. Jack drops, the ticking ceasing. Saturn raises his right arm to draw his ring back, revealing six black eyes in the form of a V engraved into his arm. A flash of blue light occurs, as Clock Man appears. He reverts after that. Saturn: Oh? Is something the matter? Were you unsuccessful? You can always try again, though the time stream may be fragmented. Megaman: No, it worked. Thank you, Saturn. You allowed me to see what she could’ve grown to be. Megaman activates and slaps down the Omnitrix, transforming into Rock Man. Rock Man: Rock Man! Saturn: Oh, drat. Saturn fires energy rings, them bouncing off Rock Man’s armor. Rock Man charges his stone buster with mana, a mana orb forming. Rock Man: Charge Shot! Rock Man fires, as Saturn tries to teleport. The attack hits him, disrupting the teleportation. Saturn screams, as dark matter pours out of his ring, sucking him from the inside out. A black hole begins to form, sucking everything in. Rock Man: You are not desecrating this grave! The ticking resumes, as Jack stands up, firing a time ray into the black hole. It shrinks and vanishes, as Jack sighs with relief. Jack: (Smiling) Right on time. Rock Man: Those time puns are annoying. (Rock Man reverts) Jack: My apologies. Once you’ve heard all of them more times than you can count, they sorta get integrated into your speech pattern. Megaman: Who are you? You were dead a moment ago. Jack: Yeah, but no one can really kill me. My gift and my curse. Name’s Jack. Captain Jack. Megaman: Megaman. Jack: I’m sorry for dragging you into this. Megaman: Into what? Jack: Saturn was part of a conspiracy to revive the Fell One, an ancient demon that would destroy and rule the remnants of time and space. The world that was created when you went back, would’ve been an ideal world for the Fell One to respawn. Megaman: Well, threat averted then. Jack: And with that, I say farewell. There are plenty of other time fanatics that need to be handled. Jack disappears through a portal, as the ticking stops. The area is silent, except for the wind. Megaman sits down in front of Roll’s grave, and smiles. Megaman: Well, Roll. You won’t believe this story. Characters * Megaman * Eirene * Captain Jack Past Characters * John Smith (Megaman) * Roll Smith * George Smith * Marian Smith Alternate Future Characters * Roll * Sal * Miyu * Masa * Colonel Villains * Uranus * Saturn * Trans-Chrono Panthera * Astdroids * LarkMan Aliens Used * Guts Man * Clock Man (first appearance) (x2) * Savage Man (first appearance) * Wolf Woods * Hornet Man * Turbo Man (first appearance) * Metal Man * Rock Man Trivia * This episode is named after the theme song to Silver the Hedgehog from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. * This story is based off the canon episode Time Heals. Megaman goes back in time to prevent a travesty from occurring, and creates an alternate future because of it. He then goes back and fixes it. * An absolution is a formal release from guilt or punishment, which Megaman has suffered since Roll's death. * Roll's teenage form is based off Roll Caskett from the Mega Man Legends game. * Colonel is based off his Megaman EXE. appearance rather than his Mega Man X appearance. * Colonel will return in the main timeline. * This episode brings the Time War to Megaman's dimension. Category:Episodes Category:John 23: Megaman Category:John 23: Roman Arc Category:Earth-68: Time War